Sonny Burman
Ellis "Sonny" Burman, Jr. was a make-up and special effects make-up artist who worked on several Star Trek television series and feature films. He was also credited as Ellis Burman and Sonny Burman. Burman's father, Ellis Burman, worked as technician in the make-up and special effects department. His uncle Thomas R. Burman worked with his company Burman Studio on and is married to make-up artist Bari Burman. Burman's cousins Barney Burman and Rob Burman worked also on several Star Trek projects, most recently 's . The name S. Burman appeared on the dedication plague of in several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise and was named after him, Sonny Burman. During his time on Star Trek, Burman earned seven Emmy Award nominations and wins for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series/ Outstanding Makeup for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Scott Wheeler, Gilbert A. Mosko, David Quashnick, Thomas E. Surprenant, R. Stephen Weber, Brad Look, and Kevin Haney * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, Mark Shostrom, Gilbert A. Mosko, Brad Look, and R. Stephen Weber * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, R. Stephen Weber, David Quashnick, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, James MacKinnon, Allan A. Apone, Perri Sorel, Mary Kay Morse, John Maldonado, Lisa Collins, and Karen Westerfield * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Karen Westerfield, Mary Kay Morse, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, Suzanne Diaz, Jill Rockow, David Quashnick, and Bernd Rantscheff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Mark Bussan, Dean Jones, Mary Kay Morse, Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, David Quashnick, Belinda Bryant, and Jeff Lewis * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Earl Ellis In addition to his Emmy Award nominations Burman received two Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominations; in for Best Special Effects Makeup – Television (for a Single Episode of a Regular Series – Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the Voyager episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, and James Rohland, and in for Best Period Makeup – Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series – Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the Voyager episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Tina Hoffman, James Rohland, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood. Before Burman started his work on Star Trek, he earned an Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup in 1973 for the television horror film Gargoyles which he shared with Del Armstrong and . He was a special effects make-up artist on the drama Soldier Blue (1970) and make-up artist on the first season of the comedy series All in the Family (1971-1972). Further credits include the documentary National Geographic Specials (1973), the documentary Up from the Ape (1974, which featured Anthony Zerbe and make-up artists Thomas R. Burman, Werner Keppler, and John Chambers), the horror film The Devil's Rain (1975), the science fiction film The Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), the horror film Empire of the Ants (1977, starring Joan Collins and Robert Lansing), the comedy Matilda (1978, with hair stylist Lola McNalley), and the horror film Prophecy (1979), on which he worked with Thomas R. Burman, Allan A. Apone, and Edouard F. Henriques. He provided the "Wookie family" costumes for the 1978 television special The Star Wars Holiday Special '', which featured ''Trek performers Mickey Morton, Lev Mailer, and Patty Maloney, and hair stylist Silvia Abascal and worked as a special effects make-up artist on the comedy Popeye (1980), the horror film One Dark Night (1983), the science fiction films Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983), Starman (1984), and The Terminator (1984), and the horror comedy Transylvania 6-5000 (1985). Among his latest make-up assignments beside his work in the Star Trek franchise were the science fiction comedy Back to the Future Part II (1989) and its sequel Back to the Future Part III (1990), both starring Christopher Lloyd, the thriller Outbreak (1995), and several episodes of the television series Father Dowling Mysteries (1991) and Alien Nation (1990). The latter one starred Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, and Gary Graham as well as Trek make-up and hair artists Richard Snell, Edouard F. Henriques, William Howard, and Katalin Elek. Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete. The following are the episodes in which Burman received on-screen credit as make-up artist. Note that the make-up credits were in a rotation, meaning that he also worked on episodes in which he was not credited.) * ** – special effects make-up artist (as Ellis Burman) ** – make-up artist (as Sonny Burman) ** – make-up artist (as Ellis Burman) ** – make-up artist (as Ellis Burman) * (as Sonny Burman) ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) * ** (Season 2) ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** ** (Season 7) * ** (Season 1) External link * Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominees